Cold
by Dannifersure
Summary: A turn of events pushed Kagome into the arms of Sesshomaru. Something he's not willing to accept.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did there would have been an episode where Kagome and Sesshomaru got together . just saying.**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to the sunlight shining down upon her face. She knew someone was missing because of how quiet the clearing was. Stretching her arms up, she began to look around. Sango was cleaning her weapon, even though they haven't had a battle since the jewel was completed, and Miroku was meditating close beside her. Since their marriage neither really left the others side much. As Kagome got up from her sleeping bag Sango noticed and gave her a gentle smile. This morning was just a bit to quiet for her liking.

Gazing up at the tree Inuyasha normally inhabited she realized he was gone.

'This explains why it's so quiet.' She thought. She couldn't recall hearing him leave though.

"I'm going to head out and find Inuyasha, I'll be back to fix us some breakfast when I get back." she said while lighting the fire that had went out the previous night.

"You know him, he'll probably be back soon. Just stay with us till then. Sango can help you make breakfast and I can go get some more wood." Miroku said looking up from his meditation. He was eager to have her stay but only Sango realized it.

"Yea, he probably went to make sure there's no weak demons trying to attack. You know how stupid they can be sometimes." Sango said realizing why she should stay. She didn't want Kagome to get hurt anymore. It had been happening so much lately that she wasn't sure how much more Kagome could take.

"I'll just go get him then, you know he'll want some ramen." Kagome was determined to go get him. Sango and Miroku reluctantly said okay and watched her go.

"Miroku I'm worried," Sango said as soon as she was out of the clearing. Miroku wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

"I too am worried my love but it is Inuyasha's choices that hurt her. We must hope that either he will learn or that Kagome grows stronger for it." He resisted the urge to slide his hand on her rear.

Kagome had gotten a good distance through the forest before she thought about going back.

'Where could he be?' She though to herself. A soul stealer flew above her and she began to follow it. A small clearing appeared before her, the soul stealer entered it but she held back. Inching forward only a little until she reached a bush that concealed her. She didn't know why she felt the need to hide but she couldn't move.

"Inuyasha why must you stay with my reincarnation. You have me right here." A voice said from the clearing. Kagome's heart dropped. She looked up to see Kikyo seductively biting on Inuyasha's ear. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I've told you this a thousand times, she was just around the get the shards. Now that the jewel is complete I can spend all my time with you."

"So we can go to hell now?"

"Soon Kikyo, yes." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo passionately.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"And I love you as well." Kagome's heart stopped. Her feet backed up without her realizing. The tears fell like rain. Part of her knew he wouldn't love her the way he loved Kikyo. She couldn't bother to stay any longer. It hurt to much to watch anymore. Her feet carried her not only from that site but carried her into a save place in her mind. She had no idea of where she was going but she went.

'Maybe I could go back home. Everything will be okay.' She thought. With her mind in another place she didn't realize as a large root came into her path. Her foot caught it and slammed her to the ground. 'Maybe if I lay here forever death would come easy...' She slid her eyes shut and continued to cry.

Unbeknownst to Kagome Inuyasha had smelled her tears the moment they fell. Telling Kikyo he had to go, he chased her until the moment she tripped.

'She'll come back, no use in trying to talk to her now.' Inuyasha though and turned back for camp. Not realizing his brother aura was close by he left her helpless.

"Now where is my idiotic half brother and those pathetic people he calls his friends." Sesshomaru said as he was nearing the place Kagome was now inhabiting. In her state she heard nothing. A salty scent hit his nose and he followed it.

Hiding his scent from her he sat almost an hour. He was curious as to when she would get up and what she would do. He could smell Kikyo and Inuyasha's scent. It wasn't hard to tell that something was going on between all of them. After he could no longer bare to wait he got up and moved toward her.

"Miko why do you lay there?" he said kneeling down to her. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Her emotions were so high even her mother showing up wouldn't have surprised her. Frustrated he moved closer. He may have been curious but that didn't mean he would show mercy if she pissed him off. "Answer this Sesshomaru." His voice was like a dagger in her. She couldn't have cared less.

"Like hell I will." she whispered. In her state she was fearless.

"You dare defy me?" Sesshomaru said as he used his demonic speed to pull her up by her neck. His claws grazed dangerously close but he tried to maintain his cool. Any other time he wouldn't have held back but something was different this time.

"Kill me then. I have no reason to live anyway." Kagome whispered slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. Accepting death seemed easier for her. Moments passed before she opened her eyes again. Sesshomaru was looking at her with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"You're speaking like this because of the half-breed correct?" Sesshomaru said as he set Kagome back on her feet. She looked up at him in shock.

"Wait... you're letting me go?" Confusion was common between them both.

'Why is this simple ningen not dead yet?' he thought. "I want to know why you wish death?"

"Oh that... yes it was your brother." She said simply and turned to walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm forcing her to stay.

"Half."

"What?" She said still facing away from him.

"Half brother. Inuyasha is my half brother."

"Half or full. I don't care. He's a jerk either way." Kagome began to wipe her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in from of him. Sesshomaru let her stand there in silence. Her tears wouldn't stop though. Sesshomaru could smell them. The emotions radiating off her began to stir his inner beast. Something he did not like at all.

**'Comfort her' **his beast insisted. Something only he could hear.

'A mere ningen does not deserve my comfort. If I had any to give.'

**'She needs it. You know there is something about her and she is the link to the sword.'**

'That will be the only reason I will comfort this filthy wench' Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh and pulled Kagome to him.

**'You say those things to deny the truth, she's special' **his beast said before becoming quiet.

'There is nothing special about her.' Sesshomaru thought. He would never admit it but her smell was very special indeed. Sakura blossoms and vanilla. Something no other human had ever smelled like. Kagome had yet to realize that she was in his arms. Her tears were again clouding her judgement as of late. When Sesshomaru turned her around and held her tightly in his arms. She stiffened at stared up at him. Having his other arm back made everything feel complete. Her smell became intoxicating to him.

'Why should I desire a lowly ningen?' The thought left before he could stop himself from leaning in closer to Kagome. His mouth slid to hers. She gasped but kissed him back. Her shock only lasted moments as Sesshomaru's tongue made its way into her mouth. The battle for dominance was soon won by him but she didn't mind. Her mind was now focused on his lips. Sesshomaru let his hand slide up to cup her breast. He realized that a strange fabric was covering them, but before she could even laugh at his attempt to get it off or help him, he used his claw to tear it. He smirked at her quickly before kissing her again. Massaging her breast with his hand. He no longer wanted to simply touch her. Tearing off her clothes and his as well he pushed her back onto the ground. It was so fast that Kagome almost didn't realize what had happened.

"Sessh..." she began to say before his lips came crashing back to hers. He could smell the hunger on her and knew it was in him to. His inner demon smirked as he picked her up and positioned himself at her entrance. She knew that it would hurt but shook her head in acceptance. He was ready the moment he slid inside her. She bit her lip to stifle the pained scream that threatened to escape her. Sesshomaru saw the pain she was in and smashed his lips to hers. Her eyes teared up but he wiped them away. Starting off slowly in order to make sure the pain stopped. She soon begged for more. He sped up to such a great speed that she almost burst right then. Not having his fill of her just yet he slowed down. This earned him a whimper from Kagome. He continued the pattern until he was close to release as well. She was right there with him. As they came together his fangs grew and his eyes turned red. His demon had come out and taken over. His fangs tore through the skin on her neck. Her screams radiated through the trees. This bite had made them mated. The bite would soon be a tell tale sign of that fact. Kagome's scream died down and her eye fluttered shut. She was so exhausted that she simply fell asleep. For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

The next morning as Sesshomaru woke up he noticed Kagome in his arms. Realization hit him and he knew he should leave. He nudged her to wake her, rubbing her eyes slowly and looking up at him she looked confused. Her eyes pulled him to her but he looked away and put on his cold exterior.

"Uh morning Sesshomaru." Kagome said shyly.

"You will use proper titles wench." he bit back. Pain ripped through her eyes but he knew it needed to be done.

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you._

"What?" she asked forcing herself to be strong. She could see he was not the man that made love to her the night before. This man was wrapped in ice.

"I said you will use proper titles with me. Now get dressed." he said as he threw the clothes he ripped off her. He was already dressed and headed to leave. A small hand grabbed him. She was going to make this hard.

_I'm always wrapped up in things I can not win. You are the antidote that gets me by. Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

Her smell hit his nose and he could tell that she would soon cry. Slowly turning to her he looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Oh course it was nothing. You were vulnerable so I took you."

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. Never meant to be so cold. Never meant to be so... Cold to you I'm sorry bout all the lies. Maybe in a different light you can see me stand on my own again._

"You could have just killed me." she whispered. Tears broke through the wall she tried to put up. A clawed hand grabbed her face. She looked up at him for anything that would tell her that this was all a lie. That what happened meant something. There was nothing in his eyes. Hard and cold was all he saw.

"Now why would I go and ruin a good fuck?" he pushed her down and a small gasp escaped her lips.

_Cause now I can see. You are the antidote that got me by. Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

Sesshomaru knew that she would leave the moment she regained her strength. Her emotions were not only draining her but the hit him like bricks. He just wanted this to end.

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. Never meant to be so cold._

Kagome was in a break down. The man she loved pushed her away into the arms of his brother and now she's been pushed to nothing. Heading to camp was her only option. She would have to run.

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. Never meant to be so cold._

Kagome dressed the best she could in the ripped clothing and got to her feet. She looked at Sesshomaru but he turned away. Tears still fell from her eyes. Running in the direction that camp was, not realizing that Inuyasha would be there.

_ Never meant to be so cold. I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always seemed to get to me. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known._

Sesshomaru watched as she ran. He kept his cold facade and hard eyes fixed only on her even after she was no longer in view.

_ I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. Never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold._

Sesshomaru stood for a moment longer and turned to go home. Chancing one last glace toward where she left.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered before exiting the small clearing. He knew that he would no longer see Kagome. He could hear the yelling and a ear piercing scream reverberate through the forest. Eventually they sounds faded. He knew she was dead. He tried to swear he had no feelings for a lowly ningen. Not knowing that same girl would forever keep his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again...**

Almost five years later

It was the eve of Kagome's death and Sesshomaru was dreading his yearly visit to her grave. Each time he went a pain inflamed up in him that he had no control over. He knew all those years ago he had fallen for her. He denied for many years but it was the truth. Rin knew and would sometimes join Sesshomaru on his visits. Today was one of those days.

"Sesshomaru-sama are we leaving yet? I want to give Kagome her flowers." Rin had grown so much in the past years that Sesshomaru felt she would no longer want to stay. Almost a teenager but yet inside still a child. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving his side any time soon.

"Shortly. Maybe you should get some more. Today will be our last visit."

"But...Why?" She said before running down the hallway that lead to the garden.

"Because I can no longer take this pain..." he whispered. Sesshomaru walked to the gate seeing that Rin was picking white carnations. She had a smile upon her face that warmed Sesshomaru. He gently smiled at her. Only two people had ever gotten him to smile. Rin and Kagome. Could he really bare to let go of her and stop this ritual he had seemed to take up.

**'Had you not pushed away our mate she would have never died.' **his inner demon bit. His beast was right of course but he couldn't help but think it was the right choice at the time.

"Oh how you've broke down my walls Kagome." he whispered. Rin, hand full of flowers, came running up to him.

"Can we go now?" she said handing him the flowers. "These are for her. Do you think she will like them?" I smiled down at her hiding my pain.

"I believe she will." bringing up his cloud and holding Rin close. As the cloud floated them to Kagome's grave his mind wavered. A specific moment flew into his mind. The day Inuyasha took him to see Kagome's family.

_ "How could you do this!" her mother screamed. "You were supposed to protect her. Get out!" Her younger brother in the corner crying and her grandfather frozen in time. "Get out!" her mother kept screaming. Sesshomaru could only watch._

That was the day after her death. Before he knew it each year he ended up at Kagome's grave. He wished by some miracle that she would be alive again. He knew it wouldn't happen though. As the day came to a close Sesshomaru saw he grave in the darkness. Her group decided to bury her directly next to the well that brought her here. As Sesshomaru landed his cloud Rin ran over to her grave.

"I miss her Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin said with a low voice. He wished he didn't have to see her so sad but what could he do. He couldn't bring back the dead.

"I miss her too. I would like you to walk a little ways so I can say my good byes." Sesshomaru said as he looked over her grave. He knew this would be hard. Rin shook her head and walked off into the trees. "Hello Kagome. Tomorrow you would have been gone five years. I want you to know that I miss you. I am so sorry for causing your death." He trailed off as he thought back to the night. How her body felt and how her eyes melted him. He wanted to be with her again. In the distance he heard Rin walking back. "I love you Kagome. I have for a long time." Rin walked back to were he was.

"Can I have some time too Sesshomaru-sama." he shook her head and walked to where Rin came from. "Kagome, I know Sesshomaru-sama misses you like I do. He never says anything but we always visit here. Every year. Oh! I almost forgot about the flowers." Rin picked up the flowers and placed them on Kagome's grave. Her smile was faded. "I wish you would come back Kagome. He needs you." Rin got up and headed to find Sesshomaru. Unbeknownst to her or Sesshomaru a purple light erupted from the grave. The jewel inside Kagome had finally been wished upon.

As Sesshomaru and Rin got to the western castle a peace formed over them. Rin went to her room and gently fell asleep. Sesshomaru, however, took longer to get to sleep. Although he did not require it, the day had just seemed to drain him. As he laid in his bed all the could think about was Kagome. If he just would have swallowed him pride and kept her with him things would have been different. She would have been the mother Rin needed. Maybe they would have started a family of their own. Sesshomaru thought to himself. A son or daughter that was his own. His heart ached for it. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted into a sleep.

_Sesshomaru walked into an empty white room. He could see nothing but the bright white that surrounded them. A whisper filled the room. It was too soft to hear at first but soon it became louder._

_ "I love you Sesshomaru. I will come back to you. I promise." the voice said. It sent chills through him. He knew exactly who it was._

_ "Kagome?" he asked._

_ "Yes Sesshomaru. She helped me." Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed his lips on hers. It felt so real to him._

Sesshomaru woke up in a sweat. The dream seemed so real to him but looking around he realized that Kagome was no where near him.

"Kagome I miss you." he said before getting up and putting on his normal dressings. A knock echoed through out his room.

"Jaken leave me. I do not wish to be bothered right now."

"I am not that toad." A voice said from the other side. The voice sounded so familiar to him and the scent that surrounded him made him run to the door. A fresh sent that he hadn't smelt since that night. Pulling it open he looked out.

"Kagome!" he yelled and pulled him to her. Her body warmed him to an almost uncomfortable degree. He loved it though. He loved her.

"Yes Sesshomaru I'm here." he snuggled closer to her and breathed in as much of her as he could. Hoping this wasn't a cruel dream. It was to real for that.

"How can you be here? You're dead. Its all my fault." Sesshomaru walked to his bed and gently sat down. He wasn't sure what to do. He loved Kagome but he was the reason she died.

"I don't really know how I'm alive. When I came here no one saw me. I thought that you could though. I had to see you. I love you Sesshomaru." she sat down beside him and kissed him. He soon deepened the kiss. He wanted all of her. Like they shared that night and she was willing to give it too him.


End file.
